The present invention relates generally to the field of veterinary medicine. The present invention relates specifically to a system and method for delivering outpatient veterinary medicine/care to small animals. Typical small animal veterinary clinics have an outdoor parking lot, a waiting room with a reception area and an exam room off the waiting room. The owner and pet leave a vehicle that is located in the outdoor parking lot, walk outside to the vet clinic entrance and into the waiting room. The waiting room is a common area that typically holds multiple owners and their pets awaiting their turn to see the veterinarian. Further, typical small animal veterinary clinics are equipped for non-outpatient procedures, such as surgery and dentistry.